


Cuddle Corner

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [13]
Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Cuddles, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Rock Band AU, Sweetness, world tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: World Tour is over and it's cuddle time
Relationships: Brady & Mack & Lela & Tanner, Brady/Lela/Mack/Tanner
Series: AU-gust 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cuddle Corner

Lela, Mack, Brady, and Tanner were a music sensation. Their blend of modern pop and classic 60s style took off like a rocket and they were at the top of every chart. Their manager arranged a World Tour, a year and a half of rest stops and airports and rehearsals and singing and dancing until they could barely move. The Teen Beachers were taking off and it seemed like nothing could stop them.

Still, even with all the hype, everyone needed a rest. And with them being on the move almost constantly, rest wouldn’t come for them until it was time to go home. And after their show in Sydney, it finally was. Finally, the tour was over. Finally, they could rest. Finally, Tanner could put the cuddle corner to its full potential. “Everyone, in the corner now.”

“Tannerrrrrr,” Brady groaned. “I need to shower.”

“We can all shower later. Right now we need naps and cuddles and I’m not taking any arguments.”

“He won’t shut up until we get in the corner,” Mack grumbled, already claiming the best pillow for herself. Lela quickly joined her, claiming her spot as a Little Spoon and snuggling her girlfriend.

Tanner fixed Brady with a look and didn’t let up until he reluctantly made his way over to the cuddle pile. “I don’t know why I ever agreed to this cuddle corner business,” he grumbled. “It just gets in the way of shower time.”

“But without cuddle time we don’t get impromptu nap time and that’s your favorite time of the day,” Lela reminded him. “Plus, it makes Tanner happy and when Tanner is happy, we get cupcakes.”

“Tanner has a sweet tooth that would make a spoiled five-year-old jealous. We’d get cupcakes anyway.” But Brady wasn’t complaining anymore. The pillows really were soft and after jumping around on stage for hours he was exhausted.

Tanner was the last to join the group, bringing some blankets to make a fort. It wasn’t well supported and it would probably collapse on them as soon as the bus started moving but they weren't performing anymore so being structurally sound wasn’t a top priority for him. “Perfect,” he declared as he crawled inside his comfort masterpiece. “And now, we nap.”

One by one, sleep took over the Teen Beachers as they huddled together in their makeshift shelter. With their limbs all tangled together, it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other began. When they woke up later, they would be stiff and sore and sweaty and in need of many more naps. But for now, it was perfect.


End file.
